Something Like This
by floatingawayinadaydream
Summary: We've seen each other countless times before. A quick glance, a sweet smile and that is all. But I want nothing more than to get to know her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Is this supposed to be slightly terrifying? I'm honestly not really sure as to what I should do right now so I'm going to wish you luck on reading this and I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Reviews would be fabulous. **

**Disclaimer? I own nothing but my mess.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Do you ever have that one person in your school that you constantly see when you're walking between lessons? It's almost as if your timetables work in sync and your classes cross. Or maybe I'm just weird and pay too much attention to people and/or my surroundings? Who honestly knows? I have a person exactly like that. I literally see her all the time at school. Sometimes I wonder if she also realizes that we are forever walking by one another. I mean, yes, sometimes when we walk past one another, we will share a quick glance but that's it, nothing more. This whole "situation" kind of leads me to the "situation" I'm currently in right now.

I'm in my last year of school and today I wrote my final exam of high school. Ever. God, I couldn't be happier. I'll really miss a few people, not all. Majority of my grade are typical, teenage cunts that are full of complete bullshit. Okay I know that sounds a little harsh but seriously, any sane person should understand what I'm speaking about. In little over a week, my friends and I are going on vacation to celebrate our graduation from high school. As for now, we're just taking it easy before we leave. According to my best friend, Michaela, we are merely "charging" ourselves for what awaits us on our "graduation vacation." I can't decide on whether it's her crazy-ass-self speaking or if she's a little drunk. Most probably all of the above.

There's an event taking place at a nightclub that's in my area so we decided on going. The entrance is cheap, there are specials on drinks and well-known local bands are on the music line-up – the event sounded beautiful really. Honestly, I wouldn't really call this place a "nightclub." Sometimes there are crazy events with DJs but sometimes, like tonight, local bands come and play while everyone just listens, dances, drinks and socializes by the benches and tables in the outside area.

"Alex? Oh my God. Are you seriously zoning out on me again?" Michaela clicks her fingers in front of my face and then turns to Sebastian. "She's seriously zoning out again. What the hell did you give her this time?" Sebastian and Michaela have been together for about one year now. They're seriously just one of those rare couples that will definitely "make it." Sebastian's eyes went big and looked at her in dramatic disbelief.

"Babe, why am I always being blamed for Alex's space-ness?" Michaela just sighed and patted his head after she noticed how red and glazed-over his eyes were. He tends to have an amazing skill of creating new words when he's high.

"Maybe it's because she only gets like this when you're around with your home-grown merch'."

By this stage, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing. "Michaela, seriously? For starters, Seb and Damian are the only ones that are baked. And you're more drunk than I am!" After that, she just chuckled and mumbled a "shut up". Damian was another one of my close friends who I had met in my first year of high school.

I started looking around my surroundings, "Speaking of Damian, where the hell is he?" As I was looking around, I noticed a girl who I've seen many times at school, sitting alone at a bench. She kept on looking down at her phone and around the parking lot which is what was beyond the railings of the outdoor area.

"I saw him getting all sexual by the bar with some girl a few minutes ago." Seb just shrugged and took out his lighter so he could light Michaela's cigarette.

"Uhm, guys, I'll be right back." I downed the last bit of my vodka and Sprite and stood up.

I chickened out and quickly changed my mind about going to sit by her so I decided to go buy cigarettes instead. Luckily the machine was in the same direction. As I was making my way to the cigarette vending machine, I looked at this girl again. She looked so lost and confused. I'm not surprised though because, firstly, she's two grades below me and she's by herself. Basically more than half the people here were drunk, high or drunk and high. She looked up from her phone and our eyes locked. I just smiled at her and carried on walking. The alcohol I drank must finally be getting to me because I highly doubt I would have walked by her, let alone smiled at her if I were sober. She did smile back though. That's a good sign, right? But then again, poor kid could just be terrified and trying to keep herself alive by being friendly to people.

Now, about my "situation". I constantly see this one girl at school and weirdly enough, this "one girl" is the girl that's sitting on that bench by herself.

Do you know that feeling you get when you see someone really good-looking and as you look at them, they seem like they could be such a nice person? Like the way they speak to somebody or how they smile or even how they overall carry themselves out. You don't know this person but somewhere they intrigue you so much that you'd want nothing more than to get to know them. Whether I'm the only person that has felt this way before or not, I strongly feel this way towards this girl. I have yet to find out her name though. She has long, dark brown hair and she's already tanned from the summer sun. It looks as though she is probably a little shorter than me. She's wearing short denim shorts that are slightly tattered at the ends with combat boots. Her hair flowed loosely over her tiny shoulders that were covered by a white crop top. Holy shit, the times that I have seen her at school, she looked beautiful but tonight she looks beautifully sexy. I'm openly gay and everyone has finally pretty much accepted it.

After I bought my cigarettes, I put the box into my handbag but not before I removed the packaging and took a single out. I stopped walking so I could light my cigarette. As the flame emerged from the tip of the lighter and started to light the tip of the cigarette as I inhaled, I heard someone speak. "Hey." I looked to where the voice came from and realized that the greeting was aimed towards me. Suddenly my heart started beating a lot faster than normal. It was then when I noticed that I had actually stopped to light my cigarette where this girl had been sitting. Thanking God, I managed to get out a decent "hi" and smiled at her. Again, she smiled back.

She stood up and walked towards me so we were at "talking distance". I decided to break the short silence first, "You look really familiar but I may or may not be just a little too drunk to remember where I've seen you." Great. Smooth, Alex, smooth. She has the most precious giggle and adorable dimples.

"Well, I may or may not be a little drunk myself but I at least know where I've seen you before" she replied with a wink. I just stood there blushing and smirking at her. She spoke again "I know we don't even know each other but I've seen you a few times, a lot actually, at school and I was just wondering if you could help me out" Clearly I wasn't the only one that noticed her a lot at school.

"What's up?" I asked her. She stood there picking her nails, her smile dropped and her expression changed to confusion.

"Uhm, well, I kinda came here with my friend but she ditched me for some guy and now they've left together and I can't go home like _this_, my parents will kill me.." She automatically palmed her forehead and then looked back up at me, "..s-so I was wondering if you could drop me off at my cousin's house? She can't come and fetch me now because she's out of town right now but I've got a key to get into her apartment. You d-don't have to drive me anywhere if you don't want to, I'll understand." Her rambling and stutter made her one thousand times cuter.

This is the first time I'm speaking to this girl and she's asking for a lift somewhere. Normally, I'd probably tell the other person off but she's just so intriguing and she honestly went from looking lost to incredibly hopeful when she started speaking to me. I remember when I was basically stranded at a nightclub before - it was terrifyingly horrible. I just smirked at her and nodded my head.

"No problem; I understand. I'll give you a lift. Just give me time to sober up otherwise we're both not going anywhere."

Giggling, she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and gently spoke into my ear "Oh my God, thank you so much!"

I gently tugged her arm before letting go and moving to sit at the table. She finally got the message and sat across from me. "So seeing as though you'll be in a car with a complete stranger, what's your name?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Saying it like that, you're making this sound even worse! My names Mitchie though. And yours is Alex, right?"

"Mitchie. That's a pretty name. At first I thought that maybe our classes were just weirdly close to each other at school but now I'm starting to think that maybe you're just stalking me." I tried giving her the best "creeped-out" face that I could pull off.

"Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't find out but now my covers blown." After dramatically sighing, she continued speaking. "But seriously though, it's crazy how many times a day I see you!"

"I honestly thought I was the only one that would notice how many times I see a person. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say it's pretty much fate." I put on a serious expression. I'm practically known for not being a serious person and always going on about irrelevant things or joking about everything.

She smirked and winked at me, "Most probably." Her tone and the way she winked has me going insane.

Although I can feel myself sobering up, I still have more confidence than usual. Honestly, above wanting Mitchie so badly right now, it is praying that she is in fact gay herself.

"Why didn't your boyfriend come tonight?" I had to try and find out somehow. I'm just useless at easing into things.

"Boyfriend? Nope, no boyfriend."

At that moment my phone vibrated as a message from Damian came through.

Damian - **Lex, I'm taking the boys to get something to eat because they don't stop going on about how lions are in their stomach and that they are roaring and the only way for them to be quiet is food. Wish me luck. I see you with that girl... ;) Message me when you get home. x Michaela**

Alex - **Lmaoo they're hilarious! May the force be with you, gurrrl. And I see you never charged your phone again... ;) Drive safe x**

"Did your boyfriend message you now?"

I quickly typed back a reply before turning my attention back to Mitchie.

"What? Oh! No, that was just my friend saying she had to leave to help two potheads. I'll probably never have a _boy_friend..." Please let her catch onto what I'm saying.

"Oh... Oh! Uhm, same goes for me." Wait, what? Fucking score.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii. I decided to get my ass into gear and update before this weekend because it's my birthday on Sunday so I'll be out the whole weekend. Yay for being one year closer to 'legal'! **

**Thank you to anyone who reads my story :')**

**Disclaimer? I own nothing but my mess.**

* * *

_ Chapter 2_

It's great when you find out that you have things in common with other people. Especially when it's with a person that you're interested in. It brings out a form of connection between the two people and in most cases, brings them closer. But certain things that people discover to have in common are much deeper than the usual same music taste or favourite movie. For instance, take what just happened; I told Mitchie I was gay and she told me that she was gay. Internally, you're freaking out because you suddenly get this slither of hope that maybe you could have a chance with the other person. Externally, you're playing it off as "oh that's cool now moving on" but deep down, you really just want to have a discussion about whether or not they want your ass too.

We sat and spoke to one another for about 45 minutes before I felt fine to drive. She is in fact two grades below me but she's only one year younger than I am which makes her 17 this October. Her parents had sent her to school a year later because they felt that she wasn't ready for "big school" yet. I also admitted to my full name being Alexandra Russo and not "Alex." She tried to make me feel better by telling me that her full name is Michelle Torres. We both can't stand people calling us by our full name.

As we got into the car, I handed her my GPS and asked her to type in her cousin's address. After seeing the address, I realized that Mitchie's cousin's place is actually pretty near my own house. I took my phone out of my handbag and put it in my lap. I obviously forgot to close the bag's zip because when I threw it to the back seat, the contents spilled out.

After looking at what was now lying all over the back seat of the car, Mitchie turned to me. "So you smoke, huh?" I shook my head and then smiled.

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, I'm not a 'devoted smoker' or whatever you call it. I'm basically just a social smoker." I shot a quick glance in her direction to find that she was staring out the window smiling.

This may sound cliché and quite odd because this is practically the first time I'm speaking to this girl but her smile is honestly one of the most beautiful things I've seen. She's got one of those smiles that when you see it, you're filled with an indescribable feeling and the sudden urge to smile yourself.

"Alex?" I heard her say. Without looking at her, she sounded far more serious compared to the previous times we've spoken tonight.

"Mitchie?" I replied back seriously with hint of humour playing in my tone of voice.

"I'm starting to wonder if asking you for a lift was maybe the wrong thing to do..."

"What? Why?" I'm slightly confused right now.

"You're just kind of like, smiling at the road..." I glance towards her again and see her trying to fight off a grin. My lips instantly curved into a smile. I released my right hand that was situated at the bottom of the steering wheel to gently smack her arm. After that, we both burst out laughing."Oh my God! Alexandra, why are we turning to violence now?"

"Darling, you're just full of shit," This only made her laugh even harder. Her laugh and her smile. I can see that Mitchie is going to become a problem for me. "Seriously though, how did you know that you'd be _safe_ in the car with me? Like, what if I was some creep? You need to watch out, _Michelle_"

Again, I was graced with her hearty laugh. "One, I've seen you around a lot at school and you come across as a sweet person. Two, you're too cute to be a creep and there's just something about you that's so sincere. And three, never call me Michelle again" A face eating smile found its way on my face.

I don't think I've ever been happier about darkness before. I can tell by the way my cheeks were burning up that I was blushing like crazy. That's hardly flirting but if you take what she said and combine that with her voice and her, herself, its blush-material.

After I had turned into the apartment block's parking lot and switch the car off, I turned in my seat to face her. "I really don't care what you say but I'm walking you to the door" The apartment block looks fine but I just didn't think it was right for her to go all the way to her cousin's apartment by herself at this time. There's not much I could probably do but being with another person, knowing you're not alone and feeling another presence, can be so reassuring when you're alone.

Mitchie's toothy smile appeared and she nodded her head. "I'd like that, thank you"

Mitchie told me that's she's claustrophobic so we just settled for the stairs. By the time we reached the 4th floor, we were both out of breath. I instantly started regretting slacking off in gym class.

"Seriously, Mitch, we might as well have taken the lift. Like I can hardly breathe right now" Finally, we made it outside the apartment's door. She struggled to let out a laugh so I knew she was just as bad as I was.

Her laughing suddenly calmed down and she just stood there staring at me with the most attractive smirk. "What?" I asked her as a nervous giggle exposed itself.

"Nothing. It's just that, well, you called me 'Mitch'" she's still looking at me the same way. When I think she saw my face drop a little, she reached out and grabbed my hand. "No no no, I like it!

Again, I found myself smiling broadly. I then looked down at our hands and intertwined our fingers. I looked up, expecting to meet her eyes but only saw her smiling and staring at our newly intertwined fingers. I seriously don't know what came over me but I gently pulled her closer towards me. This made her look up.

There we were, standing close together, smiling and staring at each other. I saw her eyes quickly flicker to my lips and back to my eyes. I guess it was now or never. I slowly edged both my hands onto her waist and gently pulled her into me; closing the gap between us and placing my lips onto hers.

Placing one hand at the back of my neck and the other getting tangled in my hair, she immediately started kissing me back.

I know that her friend is an absolute dick for ditching her for some guy but in all honestly, I'm glad she did. I know somewhere it's wrong to think that but I'm really happy that I've started to get to know this girl that has intrigued me for such a long time.


End file.
